List of multiple character changes
In BFDI and BFDIA, but mostly BFB, characters will occasionally change their appearance throughout all or part of the show. Although these changes are often temporary and are changed back to normal, usually after a character’s death and recovery, there are other times when the changes are permanent. It is assumed that original appearances of the characters who have changed will return once they die, though there are some instances where this was not the case. In order for a change to count, it must be a noticeable physical change, and it must span over more than one episode. Changed characters A bold name indicates that the change was reversed, undone, or fixed at a later date. An italic name indicates the change was still present after recovery, or that the change happened again after being fixed. * Woody (BFDI 1a-present): Piece of wood chipped off by hitting Rocky. * Match (BFDI 20-21): Dyed her hair blue. In BFDI 21, she dyed her hair back to red. * Bubble (BFDI 21-23, BFDIA 5e): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Although she loses it once recovered in BFDI 22, she transforms back after the voting screen due to eating it again at Cake at Stake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Leafy (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Firey (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Flower (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Spongy (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Announcer (BFDI 25-unknown): Corner bitten off by Flower, can no longer produce the "k" sound. * Rocky (BFDI 25-BFDIA 5e): Infinite Matter Generator destroyed by a spike ball and could not vomit anymore. Regained vomit in IDFB 1. * Leafy (BFDIA 1-IDFB 1): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating yoyleberries. Regained normal appearance in BFB 1. * Fries (BFDIA 5c): Misses three of his fries after getting hit with a basketball. Fixed in BFDIA 5d. * Pin (BFDIA 5a-5e): Lost her limbs as a punishment for destroying Puffball Speaker Box. Fixed by extracting her red pigment to reform new limbs. * Pin (IDFB 1): Lost her red pigment to reshape it into limbs. Fixed in BFB 1. *'Fries' (IDFB 1): Missing all his fries but one fry. Fixed in BFB 1. * Saw (BFB 1-13): Missing handle because it was burnt in The World's Largest Oven. Fixed in BFB 13. * Taco (BFB 2-7): Missing fish, because she ate it, presumably to help her chip away at the jawbreaker she was trapped in. She got her fish back in BFB 10 after being recovered by Four. * Roboty (BFB 2-3): Crushed by a jawbreaker by Cloudy. Fixed by an Earth. * Bomby (BFB 3-14): Partially exploded from an unknown cause and bandaged. Fixed after exploding to save his teammates. * Bottle (BFB 5-12): Had a fortune cookie inside of her. After being shattered by Taco (disguised as Tree), the fortune cookie fell out and was found by Pillow. * Puffball (BFB 5-8): Bandaged up by Four. Fixed in BFB 8 due to Stapy removing bandages to create a fake buzzer. * Cloudy (BFB 5-10): Bandaged up by Four. Bandages were removed by Balloony when he was recovered. * Rocky (BFB 6-14): Orange from being safe. He got back to his normal color after he was disguised as Puffball who was not orange. Despite this, Rocky was somehow still seen orange in BFB 13. * Nickel (BFB 6-14): Orange from being safe. Regained normal color after being eaten by Rocky. * Cloudy (BFB 6-14): Orange from being safe. Apparently made up of evaporated tangerine juice. Regained normal color after being killed. * Woody (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * David (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * Balloony (BFB 6-10): Orange from being safe. Regained green coloration after being revived by Four in Enter the Exit due to getting killed by Stapy in BFB 7. * Bottle/'Tree' (BFB 7-12): Tree is stuck inside Bottle. In BFB 11, Tree was up to the hole. In BFB 12, Taco (disguised as Tree) broke Bottle to get free. * Woody (BFB 7-present): Got dented by Bell. * Needle (BFB 11-present): Needle is a CGI Needle, from eating Leafy's Photo Cake. * Fanny (BFB 11-13): Fanny was slammed to the ground by Snowball, nearly detaching her "head" from her "body", but is still connected through a single loose wire. This did not kill her. Fixed after being thrown by Robot Flower in BFB 13. * Foldy (BFB 12-14): Unfolded by Ruby into a square shape. Fries attempts to refold her, but fails at the stage where he should interlock her flaps. Thus, Foldy is left partially unfolded, with her front sheet hanging forward slightly and her back sheet hanging back, got back into her normal state in BFB 14. * Basketball (BFB 12-14): After Basketball was revealed to be the impostor in Beep, she turned into another shade of orange since she was disguised as Rocky who was orange at that time. Regained normal orange color when she got killed. * Saw (BFB 13-present): Got a pink handle for unknown reasons. * Fries (BFB 13-14): Lost one of his fries because it got eaten by Lollipop. Somehow gets it back in the following episode. * Ice Cube (BFB 13-present): Shrunk in size due to being mostly dissolved in order to cool Gelatin’s soup in BFB 13. * Dora (BFB 13-present): Changed her hairstyle with her arms. * Taco (BFB 15-present): Got a burn mark from Saw hugging her. *Woody (BFB 15-present): Is much smaller after leaving Four's eye. *Saw (BFB 15-present) is orange\red\yellow\brown from sizzling from the lava when needed help to get out of the hole. Trivia * As of BFB 15, Woody holds the most changes in 1 body. These changes include: piece chipped off by Rocky in "Take the Plunge Part 1", turned orange in "Four Goes Too Far", dented by Bell in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", and became smaller after he left Four's eye in "The Four is Lava". Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Woody loses his chipped piece Bittenspeakerfront0006.png|Announcer after being bitten Metallicleafy.png|Leafy with Yoyle Metal VOMITLESS.png|Rocky losing his vomit Pin Pose.png|Pin without limbs Saw intro but with no handle.png|Saw without handle Roboty (Broken).png|Roboty is broken Taco im out.png|Taco without fish Bomby only a little.png|Bomby partially exploded BombyCurrent.png|Bomby bandaged up BFB-vectors-060.png|Bottle with a fortune cookie Puffball Bandaged.png|Disabled Puffball Cloudy ducttape.png|Disabled Cloudy OrangeCloudyBOI.png|Disabled and orange Cloudy Nickel intro but orange.png|Orange Nickel New Orange Balloony.png|Orange Balloony Orange Woody.png|Orange Woody Rocky BFB but orange.png|Orange Rocky Orange David Talking 2.png|Orange David WoodyCurrent.png|Woody dented 152469010988178183Bottletree.png|A fortune cookie and Tree stuck inside Bottle Fanut.png|Fanny's head detached from her body BTLL1.png|Tree almost out of Bottle Needle_in_CG.png|Needle in CGI FLD1.png|Foldy unfolded Oh No Orange Basketball .png|Orange Basketball SawBFB13Pose.PNG|Saw with a pink handle. Uuuuhcecube.png|Smaller Ice Cube Fries amazed.png|Fries missing one fry Nhaaah hahahah she is fabulous.png|Dora with a new design Taco ok.png|Taco with a burn mark Tiny Woody Surfing on an Emerald.png|Smaller Woody saw partially sizzling.png|Saw partially sizzling. Category:Lists Category:Other